fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsundere
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} G'mornin' {Line: 2} So, I'm kind of hungry. {Line: 3} I'm bored... {Line: 4} Hey, Owner... forget it. {Line: 5} Stupid. Dialogue 'Talk' *"W-what are you looking at? Even I can draw a picture you know! It, it's good? I d-don't care what you think of it, you know!" * "Would you pay a little attention to me? I'm lonely you know..." * "Grape picking? Yeah, have fun with that. Wait, what? I'm not going. You just go yourself, (Owner's name)." * "You want me to go jogging with you? W-well I guess there's no helping it. I was just thinking I wanted to run too, so as a special favor I'll go with you!" Condition/Mood Boosting Options * 'Socializing' * "I wonder...why do humans worry about silly things?" * "Oh, so that person is your owner." *"I hope I can get used to the lifestyle here." *"It's not good to have that kind of snoozy face!" *"Um...I wonder if it's alright if I come to play again...?" *"Ooh... Those are stylish clothes, huh? Where did you buy them?" *"I went to the art museum... It's good to experience the arts..." 'Socialized' *U-uhm, t-thanks... Huh? Did I say something? ...n-not really!! *Was the weather outside good? Hmph, I guess I'll dry the laundry now. *It's cozy, but you can't get lazy. *Hey...what are you staring at? *Flattery will get you nowhere! *W-what? I didn't put this flower in my room just because... I thought that it would be sad if it dried up. *Come and p-play again...... *Hey...what are you staring at? 'Recommended' *Wow, I never knew they made clothes like these. No, I don't mean I don't like them! *H-how is it? Does it match? 'Bother' * "You'll keep this secret from my owner....?" * Oh, what happened to you? 'Yell' * "Thanks for your help..." * "I don't really...need it...but...thanks." 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** * up ** 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * "I-I'm finished!" 'Study * Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized * Hope Change Letters # To Owner. Thanks as always. I hope we can hang out more?..... Argh!!! When I try to write from the heart, I always come off as cold... I didn't write this letter just to talk about this! Argh!!... Sigh... From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data available. 'Mechanical Adventure' Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory * "I see that you have a real mess even on the shelves... Take care of your documents! Sigh... Don't around the laboratory when I'm not looking at you!" * "S-Silia!! There's still coffee left in this cup! ...It's from yesterday!? Throw this away and make yourself a new cup of coffee now!!" * "What's this...? An uncuttable string? But you can cut it without any problems... W-wait! I didn't do anything!" * "Huh, what's this... Oh!! I-I can't reach it... What are you laughing at! H-help me!! ...okay, got it! ...a gear?" * "I feel weird just by holding this gold gear... W-what is happening! My eyes got butty..." Stage 2: The Town of Steam * "Uh~... My head is spinning... W-what is this place? We were cleaning Silia's lab just a minute ago!" * "What a smoky city. And full of machines. I don't think there is such a place near the Agency." * "This town feels... Heavy. I feel as all these machines are about to crush me... W-what?! I'm not holding onto your sleeves!!" * "Maybe the gold gear was one of Silia's inventions... We must tell her when we get back!" * "(Owner), it says Informant on that store's sign. How about we check it? Maybe they know how we can return to our world..." Stage 3:Sky Pirates?! * "Hey, do you know the way to the Fairy Doll Agency? ...you've never heard of it? Uhm... Do you know anything about this gold gear? A key for a door to a different world?" * "(Owner), don't take the gear from me so suddenly... Huh? You're not (Owner). W-who are you? Give back the gear! Argh!!" * "You're saying that you got the key to the treasure? W-wait a moment, this isn't a key to the treasure!! It's a key to return to our world!! Give it back!! * "(Owner), w-when did you take it back? Just a moment ago? I don't know if you're a reliable person or not... * "Huh? Smoke? Is something on fire?! We must get out... Ah?! W-who's that? (Owner), are you pulling my hand?" Stage 4: Steam Town Princess * "W-w-who are you? L-let go of my hand! ...you're the princess of the Town of Steam? They have someone like that?" * "...t-thanks for saving us... (Owner), you too? Don't laugh at me!!" * "What? You'll help us...? Hmpf, don't you get hurt and slow us down!! ...Hey! Stop patting my head!!" * "My hair is a mess because someone is constantly stroking it... I-I'm not a child!" * "Have you ever seen this gear? ...a fairy-tale of the Flying City? Hmmm... Well, we don't have any other leads, so... How about we try this whole Flying City, (Owner)?" Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! * "An airship store? W-what? Are airships like airplanes? ...whoah! ...impressive! So many beautiful airship-... I-I'm not fascinated by airships or anything like that!!" * "This airship... Is kind of cute... (Owner), don't stand behind people without saying anything!!" * "...(Owner), that woman in the entrance... I think I've seen her before... Is it my imagination?" * "Ah, it's the sky pirate from before!! And she noticed us too... (Owner), time to run!!" * "(Owner), princess, get on the airship!! If we don't hurry the sky pirates will get us!!" Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! * "W...wow...! We're really flying!! This is great! Hey, (Owner), look... W-what? You have any complaints?" * "Sky pirates are chasing us! Princess, what should we do...? Press a button? Uhm... The one behind the chair... Ah, found it! I'm pressing it!! Hah!!" * "Something came out!! What is this balloon? If you break it, sticky stuff comes out and you can't do anything about it for some time? Scary!!" * "Looks like the pirates ran into our balloons and we gained some distance! If we keep going like this, we should be able to run away from them!" * "I don't think they'll be able to chase us for a while... Yay!! Hurray!! P-princess, don't let go of the steering wheel!!" Stage 7: Flying City * "Huff, puff... Argh! Don't let go of the handle so suddenly! I thought that we're going to fall!" * "W-wait... There's so many people here, don't go anywhere on your own! Are you saying that I started going somewhere? That's not true!" * "W-whoah! W-what are you doing? D-don't suddenly grab my hand like that... You don't want to get lost? R-really? W-well, if that's the case, I guess I have to hold your hand." * "There are so many watchmakers on this street... And their clocks look amazing. Look, that one has numbers made of gems." Stage 8: Flying City Palace * "Wow... This palace is huge... I wonder how many people are inside..." * "Hey... Aren't those sky pirates? Look, those people at the gate. What do they want?!" * "You want me to give you the gear... Like I said...!! This isn't the key to treasure! If you don't believe me... What?" * "W-who are you? You're the queen of the Flying City? ...w-what does a queen want with us? Y-you'll take us to the Big Gear Door?" * "...and she's gone... H-hmph! Well, if she said that she'll guide us, I guess we should follow her! (Owner), we're going!" Stage 9: The Gear Door * "This is the Big Gear Door... Look, sky pirates! Here we'll show you that this gear is not a key to any treasure!" * "Since when do you have this door? ...no one knows? Hmph... Weird door." * "...argh...!! Uh... I can't reach the gear-shaped hole! Don't stare at me like that, help me! Wait, it's not here? Don't laugh at me!" * "Okay, I put the gear in!! ...wow, the mechanisms around started moving! Wow..." * "It should open soon!! ...oh... It's not a key to any treasure!! Apologize for following us for so long!!" Stage 10: Back Home * "I can see something on the other side of the door... Ah, is it Silia's laboratory? Yay, looks like we can return to our world!" * "Pirates! See? The gear wasn't a key to any treasure!! Next time listen to what people are trying to tell you!" * "Uhm. princess... We were able to get to the Flying City because of you, so I would... Really want to... T-thank you... (Owner), what are you laughing at!" * "Queen, why did you guide us to the door? ...that's the custom? Uhm... Weird." * "W-we'll come again if... W-we feel like it. ...sigh!! Princess don't stroke my hair, it will look terrible! It's enough when (Owner) does it!" 'Fairy Zoo' Stage 1:Let's go to the Zoo! * "Are we there yet...? I-it's not like I'm excited and can't wait!!" * "I wonder what animals will be there... Maybe there will be a place to pet animals. H-hmph! I-I'm not excited at all..." * "A quiz about the zoo? Uhm, has a long neck, is yellow and brown and has long eyelashes? ...a giraffe? Yay, I was right" * "We're playing bingo. Uhm, 47, 47... Ah, got it! Bingo. Looks like sweets are the main prize." Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * "It's a bit far, but we got here safely... (Owner)!! You're super pale, are you okay?" * "Holding hands so we don't get separated? ...H-hmph! I-if you insist, I guess I can do it!" Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! * "Oh, we can see a section of mole's home here... It seems to be digging in a very complicated way..." * "Otters remind me of rabbits. I mean aside from the ears they look kind of similar.. What? Did I say something funny? Don't laugh at me!" * "Foxes... It's not like foxes have small eyes, right? I wonder why are they always drawn with such small eyes." * "With this many small animals around, giving them food is very hard. Are you sure you're giving things to the right animals?" Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! * "Uhm... I see impalas here and zebras to the side. And those animals there are... Ah, I'm confused..." * "Weren't there warthogs in that anime that you watched recently?" * "It's said that if you find a giraffe with a heart pattern you'll spend the next year in good health. W-what?! You don't have to laugh that much!" * "That elephant is inviting us with its trunk. What does it want?" * "you throw a ball, the elephant ill catch it... Is what it says here. I'll try it. Wah!! It really caught it!!" Stage 5: Resting Area * "Huh? You want to go to the toilet...? Okay, come back quickly, I'll save the seats." * "C-can I order a pudding for dessert?" * "(Owner), o-open your mouth... N-no need to say aaah!" Stage 6: Petting Zoo * "Sheep, goats... Alpacas? There are so many animals here that I got confused." * "R-rabbits are gathering around me... Aaaah, (Owner)!! Help me~!!" * "You can even ride a donkey here? Wow... Look at how much straw it's carrying!!" * "They're making ice cream from the milk of the cows here... W-what! I-I didn't say anything!" * "This ice cream is delicious... (Owner), w-want to eat a bite? Say a-aaah..." Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! * "You need a license to feed animals here? ...does this mean that the staff here can make animals jump through flaming circles too?" * "Aaaah!! That lion scared me!! W-w-what?! I won't lose!!" * "A quiz to guess which one is a coyote and which one is a wolf? I don't mind but... Where did you get these props?" * "Wolves are really cool... W-why did you get depressed all of a sudden?!" * "Tigers can climb trees if they try... If that's the case, where should we run if one starts chasing us...?" Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! * "Why do monkeys have red faces...? Aren't you curious?" * "I've heard that there are some monkeys called slow lorises but I can't see them anywhere here... I want to see them." * "Ah, this slow loris is so cute~! ...hm? I'm even cuter? We're talking about something else now." * "Some monkeys even use hot springs... Hot springs... I-it's not like I was imagining going to hot springs with you, (Owner)." * "If you throw this ball at a monkey... Wow, amazing! It started juggling~!!" Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! * "...*stare*... W-what?! I'm not staring at anything!! W-we're going to check the souvenir shop? ...I-I guess I'll go with you." * "What do you have there? An animal pattern curtains? H-hmph, i-it's not bad." * "What is this... Tiger baby parka? ...why are you buying this?! Huh?! You want me to wear it?! Y-you're kidding right?!" * "Hmph... I-if you're going to buy me this baby tiger parka... B-buy one for yourself too!! I don't want to be the only one wearing it!!" * "1000 piece animal puzzle? You're not going to buy this and spend the whole night doing it, right?" Stage 10: Let's go home! * "We've seen so many animals today... I-it was fun!!" * "They're going to show us a movie on the way back... I-I'm not excited at all!" * "Uhm... (Owner)...if you give a rabbit...this much water...its ears will get too big..." * "Hm... I'm not sleepy, I'm not sleepy... I'm watching the mov... Zzz...zzz..." * "Wah?! Huh, what?! We've arrived already? ...I was sleeping the whole time... I-I wasn't sleeping!! You're imagining thins!" 'Hanami Festival' No data available for this event. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) * What kind of gemstone is this one.... W-wah! Something came out?! I-it's melting on the ground?! These green gemstones are dangerous...! * You found a Keystone Gem already Fairy? Huh. Well why not take a rest? I guess I could join you, if you want. * It's Jade Juice apparently... I cannot imagine what flavor that is. * I heard the people in this world are born with gemstones inside themselves. Look, that one's flying!! ...I wonder which stone they used? * Hey, I think there's some street performers over there! D-do you wanna go see, Fairy? Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! * So I came. O-only because Silia invited me. * Where should we sit then? If the projector's facing that wall, then... how about here? * Please don't be a scary movie, please don't be a scary movie.... W-what? I was just talking to myself, that's all! * Karume gave me some kind of potato candy earlier... Want some? * You made a new projector so you want to experiment... What do you mean experiment? You didn't mean experiment? Make up your mind! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! * Oooh... I feel kinda dizzy... I-is the wall pulling us in?! * Owner... too heavy... get off.....! Where are we? What is this? Exactly what is a Gem World?! * So the Keystone Gem is the most powerful of all gemstones. And you expect us to collect these so we can go home? * If you want these gems so badly, Silia, why don't you go get them yourself? Machine repairs. Right. Please be careful this time. * What's this, an adventurer's pack? With a radar? Oh, it'll pick up the aura of a Keystone Gem? Well that's handy. Stage 3: Sapphire Town * So this is our first stop. Sapphire... Sapphire...something? The sign's all scuffed up, I can't read it. * A city of rivers, with boats for transport... it's almost idyllic. * This town is far too big, I don't think we're ever gonna find the Keystone Gem here... * T-That store! The radar, it's going crazy! They must be selling a Keystone Gem... * I think Silia gave us some money to use... where is it...aha! No idea how much it's worth, but here goes nothing. Stage 4: Ruby Cave * ...No... It's too hot... I don't care about the Keystone Gems, I-I don't wanna go in! * Ahhh, it's even hoter inside... I can't take it anym--- What, water?! Ohh, the sapphire! * It's getting hard to tell the difference between regular rubies and the Keystone ruby... * The radar says it's just ahead but this is a dead end...or is it... Give me the sapphire, Owner! * That wall was just dirt! Perfect, now where's the ruby..... Ah, got it! Right, let's get out of here quick, I think I'm melting. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road * It says here on the map that these lapis lazuli have kept their incredible power for a really long time... * The radar's bleeping at just about every lapis lazuli here. How are we supposed to know which one we need? * Oh, it was right. Hey, stop! Don't pet me like that! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel * Stage 7: Emerald Valley * Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *No one's here... It's so quiet... I-I'm holding your hand just because I don't want you to get lost in a town this big. Finding you would be a pain! *I wonder why this town is so empty... Maybe everyone got sick and went somewhere... Uh... *Looks like the Keystone Gem is in the castle, let's go. W-what? I-I'm so close to you because I'm cold!! *Why is this thing which looks like an atomizer so big... Looks like there's some left. If you used it here the mist would cover the whole city... What made this thing? *I guess this is where the king of this place was...? Ah! There it is! The last Keystone Gem is on the throne! Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *We just have to put the Keystone Gems we've collected inside this machine, right? Okay, I'm doing it. *Whoa, smoke started coming out!! Is everything okay with this projector...? *Uh, everything is spinning... I don't feel so good, I'm going to close my eyes now... *We're here? Is it over?... stop being mean and just tell me~!! *Today was really tiring for a lot of reasons... Dragons, tunnels... Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! * Category:Personality